Los Angeles
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = City of Angels | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Los Angeles County | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = 24; Adam-12; Angel; American Horror Story; Blood Drive; Brady Bunch, The; Charlie's Angels; Common Law; Closer, The; Columbo; Diagnosis Murder; Dirt; Dragnet; FlashForward; Franklin & Bash; L.A. Law; The L Word; Leverage; Miss Match; Mr. Novak; Murder One; NCIS: Los Angeles; New Girl; The New Normal; Police Woman; Private Practice; Sanford and Son; Six Feet Under; South Central; Sweet Valley High; Switch; T.J. Hooker; Trophy Wife; Wild Palms | poi = Bel Air; Encino; Hollywood; Sherman Oaks; South Central; Van Nuys; Woodland Hills | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; Hotel Cortez: The Hotel Cortez is located in Los Angeles, California. It is known for its dark history, its bizarre clientele and its even more macabre staff. The cost to stay in an average room at the Cortez was once $30, but the price went up to $150 a night after it underwent extensive remodeling. In 1994, a heroin addict named Donovan came to the hotel with the emotionally unstable Hypodermic Sally. Donovan's mother, Iris, tracked them down, but when she had seen how Sally had gotten her son to take drugs, she pushed her out of the window. Sally survived however, and Iris eventually became a receptionist at the hotel. In 2010, a young boy named Holden Lowe was abducted from his father, homicide investigator John Lowe, at an amusement park. He was taken back to the Hotel Cortez, where he locked away in a room with other children. Donovan eventually became involved with the Countess, and the two would engaged in acts of supreme hedonism, including murder and blood orgies. Another strange member of the hotel's staff is a man who calls himself Liz Taylor (after the famous movie star). This gaunt, bald transvestite worked the front desk, but could also be seen administering to the hotel's other needs. Notable rooms at the Hotel Cortez include Room 51, which played host to an incident of an unknown nature, which required a chambermaid to clean blood stains out of the bed sheets. The most notorious room at the hotel however was Room 64, which was usually closed off. Iris used her own discretion when deciding which customers would have the misfortune of being allocated to Room 64, which was the lair of a grotesque and murderous creature. Two Swedish tourists, Aggie and Vendela were ushered to Room 64 after complaining about the smell in their own room. They were later caged and tortured, and fed a special nutrient shake to purge their bodies of all impurities. A blonde-haired effeminate man named Gabriel came to stay at the hotel, but after getting snippy with Iris, was sent to Room 64. The creature from the room had its way with Gabriel, anally raping him with a strap-on while Hypodermic Sally watched, begging the dying man to tell her that he loved her. In 2015, the hotel came under new ownership. A real estate agent named Marcy brokered the sale of the establishment to a wealthy entrepreneur named Will Drake. ; Security Trust of Los Angeles: The Security Trust of Los Angeles was a bank that was founded in the city of Los Angeles in Los Angeles County, California in 1963. On the day the first stone was laid, time travelers from the early 21st century came back in time and constructed mechanical components that could be combined to form weaponry as well as time-travel devices. These components were eventually secured inside of safe deposit boxes and remained there for more than thirty years. In September of 1999, a Terminator from the year 2027 designated Cameron Phillips brought Sarah Connor and her son John Connor here so they could mount a defense against a pursuing T-888 Terminator designated Cromartie. Cameron went through the motions of a staging a bank robbery, forcing the teller to bring the three of them to the vault and to lock them all inside. While the Cromartie Terminator tried to cut through the heavy steel door, Cameron assembled the isotope weapon from the components left behind in 1963 and then cobbled together a time travel device. She handed the weapon to Sarah Connor who then used it to incapacitate Cromartie as he made his way through the door. Cameron activated the time circuit and the three disappeared from the room, re-emerging on a highway in 2007. This insinuates that at some point between 1999 and 2007, the Security Trust of Los Angeles was torn down to make way for an interstate. Terminator: Pilot ; Sherman Oaks: Sherman Oaks is a neighborhood in Los Angeles, California. It is located in the southern region of the district and is known for its affluent neighborhoods. Sherman Oaks appeared in select episodes of the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. The street address 8223 Paper Street was located in Sherman Oaks. This was the residence of Charley Dixon and his wife, Michelle. In 2007, John Connor sneaked into Charley's house to reconnect with this fond memory of his past, even though the world believed him dead at this time. Charley surprised him by returning home, and John panicked and ran away. Terminator: Gnothi Seauton TV shows that take place in * 24 * Adam-12 * Almost Human * American Crime Story - Season 1 * American Horror Story - Seasons 1 & 5 * Angel * Black-ish * Blood Drive * Brady Bunch, The * Charlie's Angels * Common Law * Closer, The * Columbo * Diagnosis Murder * Dirt * Dog and Cat * Dollhouse * Dragnet * Emergency! * Fall Guy, The * Fear the Walking Dead * FlashForward * Franklin & Bash * Future Cop * Griff * Hart to Hart * L.A. Law * L Word, The * Leverage (Seasons 1-2) * Love & Curses * Lucifer * Melrose Place * Murder One * Miss Match * Mr. Novak * NCIS: Los Angeles * New Girl * New Normal, The * Police Woman * Private Practice * Runaways * Sanford and Son * Six Feet Under * South Central * Sweet Valley High * Switch * T.J. Hooker * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * Trophy Wife * Wild Palms Episodes that take place in * Tales from the Crypt :* "Only Sin Deep" Characters from People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia * The main setting for the teen drama series Sweet Valley High was filmed at Alexander Hamilton High School in the Palms District of Los Angeles, California. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:California Category:Adam-12/Miscellaneous Category:American Horror Story/Miscellaneous Category:Angel/Miscellaneous Category:The Brady Bunch/Miscellaneous Category:Diagnosis Murder/Miscellaneous Category:Dirt/Miscellaneous Category:Emergency!/Miscellaneous Category:Griff/Miscellaneous Category:Hart to Hart/Miscellaneous Category:The L Word/Miscellaneous Category:Melrose Place/Miscellaneous Category:Miss Match/Miscellaneous Category:NCIS: Los Angeles/Miscellaneous Category:New Girl/Miscellaneous Category:The New Normal/Miscellaneous Category:Private Practice/Miscellaneous Category:Sanford and Son/Miscellaneous Category:Six Feet Under/Miscellaneous Category:South Central/Miscellaneous Category:Sweet Valley High/Miscellaneous Category:Wild Palms/Miscellaneous